Torture and Recovery
by Bunko08
Summary: Inoichi's worried sick, Hiashi is giving up, and Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka might be dead. If they aren't dead, then where are they? Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Shino, and Kiba might be close to the truth, if there not already too late. Pairings inside
1. Madara's Angel

**Torture and Recovery**

**Part One: Torture**

_Chapter One: Madara's Angel_

The hard, bitter cold cement floor was what reminded Ino that she was in the same hellish void as the night before. Like the previous night, she awoke with a sore back, a stiff neck, and seemingly a dozen more bruises then the night before. If that weren't enough to ruin one's day there was also a retched smell; a horrid combination of rust, piss, and...blood? Ino tried to figure out if the blood was a good or bad sign. The puddle of blood told her that Hinata had been in the cell sometime during the night with her.

_Why didn't she wake me?_ _And where is she now? _Ino's mind filled with horrible images of what they could possibly be doing to her. Ino had been beaten several times, but Hinata was hardly ever in the cell at all. What were they doing? Torturing her around the clock. _Why? _Ino had asked herself at first, but the answer came to her right after she had pondered the question. _Because she's a Hyuuga. _A funny feeling shot through Ino's spine just then. She needed to speak to Hinata, hear from her, or anything to tell her that she was okay. Then, the question came to her once again. _Why didn't she wake me?_

Ino didn't know the heiress very well, even though she'd known her, her entire life. She had always characterized her as shy, self-conscious, and very _very_polite. Honestly, Ino always thought that her and Hinata were far too different. Everything about them was opposite; character, looks, abilities. Maybe that was it, why Hinata hadn't wakened her. She was being polite. No, Hinata's polite, but that polite?

Now Ino was panicking as tons of questions filled her mind.

_Is Hinata alive? How long are **they **going to keep us here? Why haven't they killed us yet? When will they kill us? Why haven't Chouji and Shikamaru came yet?_

The waiting was a worse torture than what Kisame or Madara did to her sometimes.

Normally, her 'torture sessions' were done by Kisame who got an immense amount of pleasure from seeing her in pain. No matter how horrid Kisame tortured her though, Ino was sure it wasn't as bad as what Madara was doing to Hinata.

A low, husky laugh was heard in the distance. _Speak of the devil_. Kisame had arrived, and seemed to be in a good mood. Which meant more pain for Ino.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga jumped from the tree to the ground as dignantly as one worried to death could. Six teams were looking for Ino and Hinata, and not a one of them had so much found a single trace of either of them. Hiashi was leading a team of Hyuugas that he personally picked for this search. They were some of the best trackers in the Hyuuga clan. Of course, Neji and his teammates, Lee and Tenten, made the second team looking for Hinata and Ino. Hinata's sensei and teammates were also one of the teams looking for them. Chouji, Shikamaru, and Naruto were searching far east of Konoha; while Chouza, Shikaku, and Inoichi searched west of Konoha. Tsunade had also sent another team; Kakashi, Gai, and some other ninja that Hiashi couldn't quite remember the name of.

Hiashi let out a small sigh, and turned around, heading back to Konoha. His team looked confused and one attempted to question why they were heading back, but was ignored. Hiashi didn't even really know why they were heading back himself. He knew he was tired, physically and emotionally, and something in his gut told him it was useless. Part of him believed, no, knew Hinata was dead. Setting up camp and moving forward tomorrow was pointless, they might as well head home.

He knew what his team was thinking. _He's giving up, because he doesn't really care if his weaker daughter's dead or not. It would be better for him. Then his favorite could become heir._The mere thought of them thinking that made Hiashi sick. What father would not care if their child died?! That isn't a father, that's a monster.

"Hyuuga-sama, can you hear me?"

Hiashi _almost _jumped from shock when he heard the loud, crackling voice that came from the radio(or walkey talkey).

"Y-yes," Hiashi cleared his throat embarrassed from his stammering, "Yes, Kurenai."

"We found something."

Hiashi's eyes widened. Was this good or bad news?

"What?" He growled, his voice was a bit harsher than he'd expected.

When Kurenai answered, all he could hear was static.

* * *

Her blood decorates the walls beautifully. The bright red gives the dull, dirty bricks some color, which is something they definitely need more of. She isn't one to scream in agony, never once have my ears hurt from a loud, screechy scream of hers. No, she just lets out a moan that she tries, desperately, to hold back. She is foolishly tough, like that. Not wanting me to get the satisfaction of knowing I'm hurting her, but I know and I know it well. The low groan of excruciating pain is like a bittersweet melody to my ears. Honestly, the ones that scream don't deserve my attention, which is why I prefer torturing this one. The only thing that interests me about the _other one_is her spark, her fight. She is like a wild stallion, a stallion that needs to be tamed. She will soon turn into a tamed mare. Kisame will make her obedient, even if it kills her.

She's getting up now, or trying too. She's rather weak, and quite pathetic. She's different from the day I met her, though. She's less pure now. Her usually pale face is filthy with dirt, that can be fixed, but her eyes...

Her eyes hold a hatred in them that sends a thrill down my spine. Her angelic personality has been replaced with contempt and hatred. All that pent up hatred and hostility is all for me. She feels this way because of me. I'm a huge variable in her life, I've change _her_. I wonder if this is how children feel when they get a new toy. I've forgotten how I used to feel back then. All I remember is hatred; hatred and respect.

She collapsed, unable to get up completely. It looks as if she's fallen unconscious. Since, she is my angel, yet not my angel, I've decided to give her a little gift for when she wakes up. My gift, one more broke rib (If there not already broken.). I stick a kunai in one of her ribs and hear a cracking sound. A small smile comes to my face. My gift to her also helps me decorate the floor, which also needs done badly.

Even though she is unconcous, I don't want to put her back in her cell. I want her. She needs to wake up. She excites me. She's staying alive. I don't want to share my new toy. I'm keeping her here. She's mine now.

* * *

Inoichi shoved his shaking hands inside his pocket. He tried not to fear the worst, but no matter how many times he tried to erase the images his mind always went there. Ino lying dead. His body shook more. Inoichi wasn't about to give up; he could never give up on his daughter, but Shikato was right. Th-there was a chance that she's dead.

"We're going to find her. She's going to be alright," Chouza spoke with fake certainty, as he placed a giant hand on Inoichi's shoulder. Which, caused Inoichi to relax some, even though he knew Chouza was telling him what he wanted to hear. That was Chouza for you, doing what ever he could to make you feel better and always there to make sure ShikaInoCho remained.

"I'm not saying we won't. I'm just saying there is a chance...Never mind, " Shikato defended, while trying to make his guilt go away. He hadn't meant for his words to be so hollow. If Shikamaru were kidnapped by the Akatsuki, those words would be the last he'd want to hear too.

"I know there is a chance that..." Inoichi's words were cut off by the sound of static.

"Inoichi, we've found something."

The crackly, obscured words came from the radio. All three jounins stared in awe at the radio as Inoichi picked it up and spoke.

"What did you find?"

The speaker on the other side of the radio didn't answer, and all the three could hear was static.

* * *

Good? Bad? Tell me what you think.

Pairing for this story: Ino and Hinata will just be FRIENDS. (No Yuri) Any other pairing you'll just have to wait and find out.


	2. Kisame's Tamed Mare

**Torture and Recovery**

**Part One: Torture**

_Chapter Two: Kisame's Tamed Mare_

I watch as she falls to the ground, her bruised body trembling and shaking with pain after I cut her chest, barely missing her throat. Then, with her weak arms and long wobbly legs she stands back up. I watch as she holds her hands up, as if she plans on actually attacking me. Why does she bother? She knows she can't. Why doesn't she give in. Give up. She's stubborn, and her icy, blue eyes still don't hold hatred. They are full of life and confidence. If I can't break her, how can Kisame?

It really is a stupid thought. Of course, I _can_ break her. It just takes time, and I'd rather not spend time with this one. Besides, if Kisame can't teach this wench to behave, then he doesn't deserve to be in the Akatsuki. Not only that, if I have my angel then Kisame should at least get a mare. Taming her isn't my responsibility.

She makes handsigns, and waits for her jutsu to work. It's amusing really. Her face goes from cocky, to being filled utter horror as she realizes that she's lacking the chakra for the attack. I smirk at her idiocy, at her arrogance.

"What's wrong, Mare?" I ask and supply her with my favorite nickname for her. She growls like an animal, and I almost expect her to start 'naying'.

Her long mane of blond hair falls in front of her face as she charges me, head on, her fist heading straight for my face. If I were an evil man, like people say I am, I would kill her on the spot for the infamy of such an attack. But, I am hardly evil, so I grab her fist and twist her arms until I hear snapping sounds. When I let got she stumbles backwards and let's her arm hang limp. Then...

Mare makes a big mistake, a life threatening mistake. She looks into my eyes. Unfortunately for this girl, only my angel can see my merciful soul through my eyes. Her mind can't block out the pain she's experiencing, simply because she isn't really experiencing pain. The pain is her mind, in a way. Or at least, that's what I'll make her think.

She isn't like the other one. She's not my angel. My angel can look me in the eyes and not feel pain. My angel with white, hateful eyes.

I let her collapse in pain as she grabs her head, fighting to erase the images. The images of her father's death, her mother's death, her sensei's death, her friends' deaths. This bothers her, for some reason. I didn't even show her, her own demise before she was mentally breaking down.

I saunter over to her curled up form and take out a sharp kunai. Hold it infront of her and let it dangle in front of her eyes. Then, I begin to make deep, thin cuts. The mare will soon look like a finely carved pumpkin.

* * *

"Chouji, do you really think that's going to work. It's a piece of shit, a pain in the ass."

Chouji knew Shikamaru was right, he knew that no matter how many times he beat the radio against a tree or threw it to the ground it wasn't going to get rid of the static. He decided to give it one last shot, by throwing the radio at something harder than a tree or the ground. The radio just barely missed Naruto's head.

"What the hell, Chouji!" Naruto yelled.

"C'mon you two. Knock it off. I know you're frustrated Chouji, I am too, but throwing the radio at Naruto's head isn't going to he... Wait, give me that radio."

"Hey!" Naruto bellowed, while quickly grabbing the small black radio.

Shikamaru sighed, "But, Chouji, seriously. I'm just as worried, if not more worried about Ino as you are. We just have to stay calm. We'll find her."

There was a still moment after the words were said. An eerie silence as all three were thinking the same thoughts. Chouji was the first to speak.

"While were here screwing around, who knows what's happening to them. If the Akatsuki really did get a hold of them, then who knows what they could be doing to _her_. Killing her, torturing her, or..."

Of course, it wasn't long before Naruto stopped the horrid words from leaving Chouji's mouth by raising his own voice.

"Shut up! Both _Hinata_ and Ino are in danger, and they aren't dead. Or anything like that! They're strong and smart enough to get out of that situation, right?"

Naruto glanced at Shikamaru who looked jumpy. Unsettled. Troubled. Exactly what Naruto didn't want to see, in the usually calm genious.

"Ino and Hinata are strong, but against the Akatsuki..."

_They wouldn't stand a chance,_ it doesn't need to be said. The truth of that statement is known by all three of them.

The uneasy silence returns as the three boys move forward, forgetting about the static on the radio.

* * *

The cell was never the same. Sometimes she was thrown into Ino's cell. Sometimes, she was thrown into a relatively clean cell. Sometimes, she was thrown into a cell with shit smeared on the walls and puke in the corner. There were also times, she wasn't thrown into a cell at all.

This cell however was the most grotesque, vile cell she'd ever been in. The dull, clean walls were painted a hunter green. The spotless, wooden floor didn't squeak in the slightest. In the far, right corner was a wooden dresser, which matched the wooden floor perfectly. A small desk was up against the left was, papers covering the top of it.

Up against one of the corners to Hinata's left was the bed. It was neatly made with white sheets and a bizarre, blood red comforter. The red contrasted with the hunter green so much, it made the bed seem out of place. Yet, the bed was the first thing one would notice apon entering. It _made_ the room.

The most infernal thing about Hinata's new holding place, was that it was _his_ room. He acted as if everything was perfectly normal. He'd walk into the room, lay in his bed, and sleep. When morning came, he'd leave. Hinata, if she slept, would sit in a chair and sleep in an upright position. Oddly, her beatings were becoming few and far between.

What did that mean? Was he beating Ino more? Was Ino even still alive?

* * *

Neji stared at the radio waiting for Shino to continue, but the static was too much and his words were lost.

"Damn it," Neji muttered under his breath.

"It's alright, Neji." Tenten placed a small hand on Neji's shoulder to calm him down. It worked for a moment.

"What do you think they've found?" Tenten asked. After she let the words slip out, she'd wished she could take them back.

An arm? A leg? An entire body?

Neji didn't answer.

**" We found Hina..."**

TenTen, Neji, and Lee stared at the radio, which was again only making static sounds.

* * *


	3. Meet at Suna

**Torture and Recovery**

**Part One: Torture**

_Chapter Three:Meet At Suna_

Kisame watches as I cut across his mare's lower stomach, and he smiles as her blood leaks down her side and falls to the ground. His eyes are full of hunger, yet he knows he can't eat his mare. His mare, as stubborn as she is, is necessary and has yet to serve her purpous. Well, in all honesty, I could kill her now. All we need is one of the girls, and keeping my Angel would be the more reasonable choice. Oh, but since I'm a fair leader, I'll let Kisame have his fun. I could let him eat her, but I think deep down he enjoys not being able to consume her. It makes him want it more.

When a horse breaks an arm, the reasonable thing to do is put her down. I don't feel like being reasonable. I feel like letting the Mare suffer. Kisame will find use for her, even if she has a broken arm and is unconscious.

I have my angel to tend to anyway.

* * *

_"Hn, I can't believe I have you two on my team? Listen to me! That's the only way this is going to work!" Ino belittled her new teammates as the pineapple headed one did little to hide his annoyance as he muttered some smart ass remark under his breath. The 'fat one' only stood there, looking slightly hurt._

Ino felt something wet and spongy slide across her stomach. She ignored it, and attempted to force herself back to sleep.

_"Chouji, you're such a fat ass!"  
"Can you go one day without complaining, Shikamaru! Is your life that horrible?! If you think your life's bad, how do you think mine is? I have you as a teammate!"  
"Chouji, do you ever stop eating?"  
"Why can't you two be anything like Sasuke?"_

Ino's stomach twitched as the wet, spongy material tickled her stomach, making it cold. She shivered, not wanting to get up or open her eyes. What awaited when she woke, she didn't know and never wanted to find out.

_"Oh, I can't eat that! What are you trying to do? Fatten me up? I need to lose wait, not gain it. I'm fat as is," Ino complained as Shikamaru and Chouji slid a small chocolate milk shake on the table towards her. _

_"Your not fat, Ino" Shikamaru stated, flatly. Chouji shook his head, opened his mouth, and then closed it again deciding not to comment on his thoughts._

_"I have to lose weight! Guys don't like fat girls!" Ino attempted to hold her flat stomach._

_"How do you know what guys like? Look, did it ever occur to you that some guys don't care? " Shikamaru muttered, looking at the ever-so-interesting clouds._

_"Yea, and some guys don't care about anything. What's your point?" Ino countered._

_"Ino, your not fat. Your thin, and beautiful. Happy?" Chouji muttered. He was apparently starting to take after Shikamaru, because soon after he said the remark he was staring at the sky._

Sleep! Ino screamed at her mind. Sleep! Ino ignored the wet sponge as it slid across her painful, bruised shoulder. She began to doze off again.

_"Why should I save you?" Chouji asked. His usually easy-laid back attitude and kind smile was gone._

_"Aren't we the worst teammates ever?" Shikamaru looks confused, "Why isn't 'Sasuke-kun' saving you?"_

Ino's eyes flung open, as she realized what exactly was sliding over all her cuts, all her _bloody_ cuts.

"Hello, Mare." Kisame smiled; his large shark-like teeth were stained red from blood, _her_ blood.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you... Y-y-y-you...Y-y-your t-tongue...." the mare couldn't speak. She tried, desperately, to get up. She had forgotten, in a moment of horror, about the throbbing pain in her broken arm and was sent crashing back into the hard cement when she tried to support herself on the useless limb

Kisame's eyes seemed to turn a demonic yellow as her fear grew. Using her good arm to support her, she quickly stood and made a dash for the door. Unfortunately, she didn't get far before she was thrust back by a scaly hand. She turned around abruptly, as Kisame's smile grew. Before she could even realize what was happening, he raised her hand to his mouth.

The scream that echoed through the room was terrifying, the most terrifying thing was that it was _her_scream. Her body remained froze, her mind numb, as she watched Kisame chew on her finger. _Her_ finger! Her finger, that was no longer attached to her hand.

* * *

Chouji and Shikamaru both stared at the radio, waiting desperately for some noise other than static to come from it.

"If...If they've found Hinata, then maybe..." Chouji began; his voice filled with hope.

"They've found Ino," Shikamaru finished breathlessly.

"Damn, Konoha equipment! C'mon, you stupid radio!!!!" Naruto picked it up and was about to throw it at the nearest tree...

"NO!" Shikamaru and Chouji yelled simultaneously, "Naruto, we need it! Don't break it!"

Naruto could feel himself calm down, "Wait, Chouji weren't you just..."

"Who cares what I did!? What comes out of that radio next could solve everything!"

"**Meet at Suna,**" Those were the only words that came through the radio for the rest of the day.

* * *

I know it's short, but I think this is a good place to stop.


End file.
